1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device capable of efficiently transmitting light emitted or modulated by an electro-optical element and to a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device. The present invention also relates to electronic apparatuses and a circuit board, including the electro-optical device, and to a method for manufacturing the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, some related art electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices and organic EL (electroluminescence) devices, have a plurality of circuit elements, electrodes, and liquid crystal or EL elements layered on a substrate. For example, an organic EL device has luminescent elements, each including electrode layers serving as an anode and a cathode and a luminescent layer containing a luminescent material disposed between the electrode layers. The organic EL device uses a phenomenon in which holes injected from the anode side and electrons injected from the cathode side are recombined in the luminescent layer capable of emitting light and the luminescent layer emits light when an excited state is deactivated.